


What is Love?

by JustHadezzz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Multi, Popular Castiel (Supernatural), Sad Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustHadezzz/pseuds/JustHadezzz
Summary: Lo supe desde el momento en que lo vi, sabía que me dejaría destrozado. Me dijeron que me alejara, pero decidí seguirle el juego. Por un momento creí que yo era especial para él, pero solo fui un juguete más.
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s), Castiel/Dean Winchester





	What is Love?

Nunca fuimos nada, pero siempre hubo algo... ese algo me hacía quedarme, esperanzado de que algún día estaríamos juntos.

Me estaba yendo bien, mi corazón estaba sanando, mi mejor amigo lo había roto. -Es una larga historia que ya no importa- Decidí tomarme un tiempo para mí y todo comenzó a ir de maravilla, mis amigos se hicieron más cercanos, en vacaciones de primavera, Sammy y yo habíamos viajado a Long Beach, había sido genial.

Cuando entramos a clases conocí a Castiel Novak, el chico más lindo que he visto en toda mi vida, no fue amor a primera vista, pero no pude evitar no caer por alguien tan encantador como él, sabía que no tenía oportunidad, era popular y muchos chicos y chicas estaban detrás de él.  
Me dediqué a observarlo en silencio, era lo que mejor hacía, en esos momentos deseaba que algo sucediera, me odiaba por no poder si quiera dirigirle la palabra, era demasiado tímido para poder acercarme, lo peor de todo es que él lo sabía, me hablaba de vez en cuando con cualquier excusa, cuando lo veía a los ojos, olvidaba cómo hablar, no recordaba ni mi nombre. Siempre quedaba maravillado con esos hermosos ojos azules, las estrellas debían de sentir envidia de aquellos ojos.

Era estúpidamente ingenuo, y él estaba aburrido, Castiel me encantaba como nadie más lo había hecho, él no lo sabía y nunca lo supo.  
No es mi historia de amor, es mi historia donde aprendí qué es el amor.

Viernes 31 de octubre

Nos dirigíamos a la fiesta de disfraces de Balthazar, Charlie estaba disfrazada de la Princesa Zelda y Benny de Drácula, me habían convencido de último momento, así que usé mi disfraz del año pasado, era el Dr Grant de Jurassic Park.  
Era viernes por la noche, las calles estaban repletas de niños disfrazados pidiendo dulces, amaba Halloween.  
Como todos los años, planeaba quedarme en casa y hacer un maratón de películas de Terror, Sam odiaba esas películas, pero aún así lo obligaba a verlas conmigo.  
Este año Sam había decidido ir a otra fiesta, así que Charlie y Benny aprovecharon esto para obligarme a asistir a esta fiesta.  
No me molestaban las fiestas pero todos solo iban a embriagarse y a engañar a sus parejas.

Al entrar a la casa, nos encontramos con Jo y Lisa, estaban disfrazadas de Betty Copper y Veronica Lodge, de Archie, nos saludaron entusiasmadas y se alejaron.  
No estaba tan mal el ambiente, había luces por todos lados, la paredes y el techo estaban decorados con temática y todos estaban disfrazados bailando.  
Pasaron unas horas y perdí a mis amigos, habíamos estado bailando, y se desaparecieron. Tenía la mala suerte de siempre quedarme solo en las fiestas, de alguna manera perdía a mis amigos entre tanta gente o bailaban con alguien más.  
No quería verme como un tonto por bailar solo, así que salí por un poco de aire.

Dejé escapar un suspiro una vez fuera, no había más iluminación que adentro, pues un gran árbol que abarcaba la mitad del jardín, tapaba la tenue luz de la luna.

-¿Demasiado para ti?-Preguntó alguien detrás de mi, sabía quién era y no quería voltear, pero mis talones se giraron. Castiel estaba recargado sobre la pared junto a la puerta de cristal, tenía un cigarro en la mano derecha y su móvil en la izquierda. Estaba disfrazado de Danny Zuko.  
Era de esperarse.

-Supongo que para ti también.-Jamás sabía qué decirle, desde que lo conozco me dediqué a quedar como un tonto frente a él.

-No puedes disfrutar de un buen cigarro entre tanta gente.-Dijo dándole una calada al cigarro.-¿Quieres?

-No... no fumo.-Sonreí nervioso. Castiel bufó.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?-Dijo sacando el humo, fruncí el ceño ante su pregunta.-¿Siempre has sido un niño bueno, Dean?

-¿A qué te refieres?-Pregunté un poco molesto. Sonrió y se acercó lentamente a mi, mientras fumaba otra calada, comencé a retroceder chocando con el tronco del gran árbol.

-Eres un niño bueno por muchas razones.-Dijo deteniéndose a menos de 10 centímetros de mi rostro.-Por ejemplo cuando te pones nervioso con mi cercanía.-Dijo sonriendo, dejó escapar el humo en mi cara, intenté apartarme disgustado por el humo, pero el tronco detrás de mi me lo impedía, tosí un poco.-O cuando te sonrojas por mis palabras.-Me susurró en el oído, una parte de mi quería que se alejara, que me dejara ir y olvidara que esto pasó, la otra parte, lo quería, quería besarlo pero yo jamás había dado un beso, no iba a hacer un nuevo ridículo frente a él.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-Le pregunté nervioso, pues estaba muy cerca de mi cara, el volvió a sonreír apagando su cigarro contra las yemas de sus dedos.

-Porque me atraes.-Oh Dios, se mordió el labio, aún no entendía porqué era tan sexy. Sus manos se posaron en mi cintura y coloqué mis manos en su pecho, intentando mantener distancia pero esto no ayudó mucho pues se acercó cada vez más hasta que nuestras narices rozaban.-Dime Dean, ¿Te atraigo?

Sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos, nuestras respiraciones chocaban y mi corazón amenazaba con salir de mi pecho.  
En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Castiel ya me estaba besando, al principio fue un beso lento pero después sus labios se movían frenéticamente, sus manos acariciaban mi cintura y se deslizaban a mi espalda, pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para tener una posición más cómoda.  
Me encantaba esto, no podía creer que Castiel Novak me estuviera besando. El maldito Castiel Novak me estaba besando...

Se alejó un momento y me miró a los ojos, estaban oscuros, mordí mi labio inferior, sonrió y se acercó a mi nuevamente, esta vez fue directamente a mi cuello, comenzó a repartir besos y pequeños mordiscos en todo mi cuello, se sentía bastante bien. Hice todo lo posible por no hacer ningún sonido, pero era casi imposible.  
Entonces succionó una parte de mi piel, eso dejaría una marca...  
Regresó a mis labios y colocó sus manos en mi espalda, yo volví a subir mis brazos y rodeé su cuello.  
Sus manos comenzaron a bajar y llegaron a mi espalda baja, entonces me alejé de sus labios, estaba disfrutando esto, pero tampoco iba a pasar nada más.

-Esa es otra razón por la cual eres un niño bueno, tienes algo que me encanta.-Sonrió.-Tranquilo, tampoco pienso llegar hoy a segunda base.

.

Lunes 3 de Noviembre

Caminaba por los pasillos un tanto nervioso, no me encontré con Charlie ni Benny el viernes, así que regresé a casa caminando, ahora lo que menos quería era encontrarme con Castiel, pues no sabía cómo actuar, ¿debería ignorar lo qué pasó? ¿Me acercaré a saludarlo?, al llegar a mi casillero me encontré con Benny, quien parecía estar esperándome.

-Mira quién apareció.-Dijo sonriendo.-Hombre, te fuiste sin decir nada.

-No los encontré por ningún lado.-Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿Al menos te divertiste... con alguien?-Alzó las cejas sonriendo, abrí los ojos como plato. Pensé que nadie nos había visto...-Estoy bromeando, sé que no eres así.

-Ah, que buen chiste.-Fingí una risa.

-Ahí viene tu novio.-Me dijo Benny, solía llamar así a Castiel solo para molestarme. Miré sobre mi hombro, comencé a sentirme nervioso, pues no quería que dijera nada frente a Benny.

-Vamos o llegaremos tarde a clase.-Lo tomé de brazo y lo hice caminar en dirección contraria de dónde venía Castiel.

-Faltan veinte minutos para la primera hora.-Benny frunció el ceño y me obligó a detenerme.-Ya entiendo qué pasa.

-¿Qué pasa?-Dije nervioso mirando en la dirección en la que Castiel estaba.-No pasa nada.

-Tu nivel de timidez subió gracias a Castiel.-Benny sonrió.-¿Lo viste en la fiesta?-Negué rápidamente.-Estaba disfrazado de Danny Zuko, apuesto a que habrías babeado.

Antes de que pudiera huir con mi amigo, Castiel se atravesó en mi camino, lo miré pero pareció ignorarme, pasó de largo y lo vi alejarse por el pasillo.

-¿De qué te preocupabas?-Preguntó Benny frente a mi.-Ni siquiera te miró.

Y Benny no lo sabía, pero eso había dolido.  
Me dirigía a la cafetería, donde Benny y Charlie me esperaban, era la hora del almuerzo y estaba muriendo de hambre.  
La clase de historia estuve pensando que tal vez ese beso fue algo de una fiesta, yo estaba haciendo un drama por nada.

Si, había sido mi primer beso y con la persona que me gusta, pero tal vez solo era eso, un beso.

Fui el último en salir del salón, el pasillo estaba semi vacío, ya que todos estaban en la cafetería.  
Alguien me tomó del brazo, era Castiel, me arrastró dentro del laboratorio de química.  
Cerró la puerta y se giró para mirarme, con una sonrisa se acercó y sin decir nada, tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me besó, no con la misma intensidad que el viernes, pero era duro. Me alejé y lo miré.

-¿Qué haces?-Le pregunté.

-Intento besarte.-Se acercó dispuesto a seguir besándome pero una vez más me alejé.-¿Es por que te evité en la mañana?-Me quedé en silencio.-Dean, es mejor mantener esto entre tú y yo, o los demás van a arruinar esto...

-¿Tenemos que actuar como si no nos conociéramos?-Pregunté confundido.

-Tenemos que actuar como si nada estuviera pasando.-Se acercó y me dio un pequeño beso cerca de mis labios.-¿De acuerdo?-Asentí, entonces tomó de la cintura y me sentó sobre un banco del laboratorio, siguió con su tarea, volvió a besarme.  
Muchos besos después, nos arreglamos para salir de ahí, primero salió él, no sin antes darme un beso en la frente.  
Esperé unos minutos y salí para dirigirme a la cafetería.  
Al llegar tomé asiento con mis amigos, quienes platicaban amenamente.

-¿Dónde estabas?-Preguntó Charlie dándole un sorbo a su soda.

-Fui a dejar algunas cosas a mi casillero.-Sonreí. Ellos asintieron y volvieron a su conversación, al lejos pude ver a Castiel con sus amigos, reían y hablaban como si nada, nuestras miradas se encontraron y me guiñó un ojo, sentí mis mejillas arder, así que aparté la mirada.  
El día transcurrió de la manera más normal, al llegar a casa me encontré con Sam estudiando en la cocina, lo saludé y me dirigí a mi habitación para hacer mi tarea, tarde más de lo que debí, no podía concentrarme en lo absoluto.

Martes

-El mejor Robin es Tim Drake.-Dijo Benny cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Cuales son tus argumentos para decir eso?-Preguntó Charlie molesta.

-Tonterías, Jason es el mejor.-Les dije sonriendo. Llevábamos todo el receso debatiendo acerca del mejor Robin, ninguno de los tres había tocado su comida, solo discutíamos sin parar. Teníamos hora libre, así que realmente no había prisa.

Mi móvil comenzó a vibrar, en la pantalla aparecía el nombre de Sam, lo cual me extrañó bastante, pues debía estar en clases. Me puse de pie y me alejé para contestar, dejando a mis amigos discutiendo, ni siquiera habían notado mi ausencia.  
Me pidió ir a la biblioteca de la escuela por un libro que había olvidado, miré a mis amigos, quienes estaban aún muy enfocados discutiendo, si me voy por unos momentos no creo que lo noten, me alejé hacia la biblioteca donde busqué el cubículo de estudio donde Sam me había indicado, al entrar ahí seguía el libro, lo tomé y salí dispuesto a regresar con mis amigos, antes de salir de la biblioteca, me sorprendió ver en uno lo de los pasillos a Castiel, parecía muy entretenido leyendo un libro, estaba parado frente al estante de libros, miré el letrero que clasificaba cada pasillo, decía "Clásicos", lo cual me sorprendió bastante, no parecía del tipo que leía y menos novelas clásicas.  
Estuve unos minutos inmóvil, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, podía acercarme e iniciar una conversación como una persona normal o simplemente podía huir de ahí arrepintiéndome de no acercarme. Sin tener más tiempo para decidir, mis pies comenzaron a caminar en su dirección, él noto mi presencia, levantó la vista encontrándose con mi sonrisa de estúpido.

-Hola.-Fue lo único que pude decir. Castiel me devolvió la sonrisa

-¿Ahora me sigues?-Preguntó en tono burlón.

-No... yo solo...-Señalé el libro nervioso. Castiel rió.

-Es una broma.-Cerró el libro que traía en manos y comenzó a acercarse.-Me encanta haberte encontrado aquí.

Junto sus labios con los míos, me tomó por la cintura y me dio un beso bastante largo, me sentía como en una película romántica, incluso parecíamos el típico cliché donde el chico más guapo y popular se fija en la chica tímida de la clase.  
Y por un momento me sentí en las nubes, probablemente nos enamoraríamos y después seríamos novios, la mejor pareja de la escuela.  
Muchos estarían celosos pero Castiel solo tendría ojos para mi, entonces tendríamos muchas citas y nos quedaríamos en casa haciendo maratones de películas cada viernes.

Dean podía imaginarse perfectamente su vida junto a Castiel pero la realidad lo empujó de las nubes.  
Castiel se separó y se alejó, le sonrió, Dean se ruborizó.

-Debo irme, nos vemos mañana en el receso.-Castiel le dio un corto beso en los labios.

-¿Dónde?-Preguntó Dean frunciendo el ceño.

-Yo te buscaré.-Castiel le guiñó el ojo y salió de la biblioteca.

Dean dejó escapar un suspiro y sonrió, a él jamás le sucedían estas cosas, los chicos no se fijaban en él, ni mucho menos coqueteaban con él. Normalmente él se dedicaba a escuchar sobre la vida amorosa de sus amigos sin tener algo que aportar sobre la suya.

Miércoles

Tal y como Castiel lo dijo, al inicio del receso apareció en mi casillero mientras yo guardaba mis cosas de la última clase. Estaba recargado sobre el casillero de al lado, me sonreía mientras me observaba guardar mis cosas.

Me llevaba de la mano, yo sentía cosquillas en el estómago e intentaba no verme tan emocionado. Llegamos a un pequeño armario de servicio cerca de la azotea, lo miré un tanto confundido y abrió la puerta detrás suyo.

-Aquí nadie nos molestará por unos minutos.-Me jaló dentro y apenas cerró la puerta comenzó a besarme, esta vez decidí dejarme llevar, sus manos viajaban por mi espalda hasta el límite de mi cadera, incluso metió sus manos a mi camisa y acarició mi piel con sus suaves y frías manos. Yo revolvía su cabello entre mis dedos mientras nuestros labios se movían en sincronía, Castiel mordió mi labio haciendo que lo abriese, su lengua se coló a mi boca y buscó la mía para juguetear con ella, un pequeño gemido de escapó de mis labios y pude sentir que Castiel sonrió mientras me besaba.  
No me cansaba de decir que esto era irreal.

Jueves  
Castiel llegó temprano como lo prometió, faltaban 40 minutos para que las clases empezasen, caminamos en silencio pero intercambiando sonrisas traviesas, atravesamos el campus hasta llegar a la biblioteca, entramos sin hacer ruido y fuimos a la sección de ciencias donde nos besamos un buen rato.  
De pronto Castiel se separó y me acarició las mejillas.

-El sábado iré a Los Ángeles, deberías venir conmigo.-Castiel sonrió de lado como siempre solía hacerlo, se veía tan guapo cuando hacía eso.

Estábamos a 30 minutos de LA, estaba seguro de que a mis padres no les importaría si salía por unas cuantas horas.

-Claro.-Sonreí, Castiel me dio un beso en la frente y regresamos a nuestros casilleros.

Viernes  
Estaba tan emocionado por el sábado que ni siquiera presté tanta atención ese día. Charlie y Benny me preguntaron si me sentía bien, yo solo había asentido mientras sonreía. Estaba de maravilla.  
Había estado debatiéndome toda la semana sobre si decirles sobre lo que había estado pasando con Castiel.  
Al medio día Castiel y yo coincidimos con una hora libre y fuimos al armario donde nos besamos más intenso que nunca.  
Bajó sus manos hasta llegar a mi trasero y después lo apretó sin dejar de besarme, un jadeo se escapó de mi boca y entonces comencé a besar su cuello, él solo mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras repartía besos por su piel. Apretó nuestras caderas y ahí me di cuenta que los dos estábamos duros, sus labios volvieron a los míos y comenzó a mover sus caderas mientras sus manos seguían en mis glúteos, apretó haciendo que gimiera, nos frotamos por unos minutos y de pronto el timbre sonó, me alejé jadeando al igual que él, nos acomodamos la ropa y Castiel se acomodó el miembro para que no se notara la erección.  
Se acercó hacia mi y metió una mano en mi pantalón, mi bóxer fue lo único que separó su mano de mi miembro, lo acomodó y yo solté un quejido.

-Así está mejor.-Me sonrió mordiéndose el labio y salimos del armario.

Cuando llegué con mis amigos supe que tenía que contarles sobre Castiel, omitiendo ciertas cosas...  
Sábado

Castiel se estacionó fuera de casa a las 10:00, tomé mi mochila y salí de casa, subí a su auto y lo saludé.  
Mis amigos estuvieron mensajeándome todo el camino, preguntándome cómo íbamos.  
Cuando les conté sobre lo que había pasado, estuvieron muy emocionados. Charlie dijo que estaba muy feliz por mi y Benny me felicitó.

Hablamos de cosas triviales en el camino, cuando llegamos a la ciudad, la recorrimos a pie.  
En algún momento Castiel me tomó de la mano sin decir nada,  
Sonreí internamente y no dije nada. Usaba lentes de sol negros, una camisa sin mangas blanca y unos jeans rasgados. Castiel se veía perfecto como siempre.

-¿Alguna vez te han dicho lo bello que te ves con gorra?-Me dijo Castiel sonriendo, me ruboricé como de costumbre y le devolví la sonrisa.

-No que yo recuerde.-Me encogí de hombros.

-Te queda muy bien, deberías usarla más seguido.

-Tal vez lo haga.-Lo consideré por unos segundos mientras cruzábamos la calle.-Así que... ¿venimos por alguna razón?

-¿Razón?-Preguntó Castiel, asentí.-Estar contigo, me encanta esta ciudad y me encantas tú, no veo porqué necesitar más razones.

Sonreí y no dije nada más, me sentía en uno de esos sueños que son tan perfectos pero nunca logras terminarlo ya que despiertas antes.  
Sentía que en cualquier momento despertaría y nada sobre esta semana sería real.

-¿Quieres un helado?-Preguntó Castiel, asentí y me llevó a una pequeña heladería bastante vintage con colores pastel y luces neón.  
Después de comprar nuestros helados me pidió probar del mío, me miró fijamente a los ojos mientras probaba de mi helado, tragué saliva y lo miré hasta que se alejó.

Fuimos a los estudios Warner donde tuvimos un recorrido, de vez en cuando Castiel me robaba besos y yo me recostaba sobre su hombro mientras nos encontrábamos en el recorrido.

Al salir fuimos a comer hamburguesas y me habló un poco sobre lo mucho que amaba su auto, lo escuché en silencio y asintiendo atentamente.  
Entonces comenzó a preguntarme sobre mí.

-¿Cómo es que no tienes pareja?-Castiel apoyó su mandíbula sobre su mano. Me encogí de hombros.

-Supongo que jamás le he gustado a nadie.-Bajé la vista a mi malteada.

-Esas son tonterías, eres un chico bastante atractivo.-Castiel tomó mi mano que se encontraba en la mesa.-Aparte he escuchado a algunos chicos hablar sobre ti...

-¿En serio?-Levanté una ceja.

-Tal vez si no fueses tan tímido tendrías a todos esperando en fila.-Comenzó a acariciar el dorso de mi mano y definitivamente no iba a resistirme. Bajé la cabeza e hice una mueca, sé que soy tímido y muchas personas me dicen que debería dejar de serlo, pero este soy yo y no puedo cambiarlo. Cuando levanté la vista me encontré con la mirada de Castiel, me miraba fijamente mientras yo tenía una crisis existencial.-¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada.-Sonreí y tomé un sorbo de mi malteada.

-Te veías muy sexy con ese sombrero.

-¿Huh?-Por un momento no capté de qué sombrero hablaba.

-En la fiesta, no pude resistirme.

-Tu también te veías muy bien como Dany Zuko.-Me removí en mi asiento y lo miré directamente a los ojos.-Te veías aún más guapo que siempre.

-¿Quieres conocer la mejor parte de la ciudad?-Me dijo mirando su reloj. 

-Claro.-Sonreí, pagamos la cuenta y salimos del pequeño restaurante, no dirigimos a su auto y avanzábamos mientras veía el atardecer entre los edificios.

Comenzamos a alejarnos de los edificios y las casas, lo miré confuso no sabía exactamente a dónde iríamos hasta que llegamos a una parte alta de la ciudad, nos encontrábamos detrás de las letras de Hollywood.  
Bajamos del auto y observamos la ciudad llena de luces y un cielo azul estrellado. 

-¿Te gusta?-Preguntó Castiel, lo miré y le sonreí. 

-Es muy bonito aquí...-Sonreí mirando a mi alrededor. 

Castiel se alejó y lo miré por unos segundos, cuando regresó extendió una manta en el piso y se sentó mostrándome su mano, la tomé y me jaló sentándome en su regazo, me sonrió tomándome por la cintura y por un buen rato observamos la ciudad en silencio.

De pronto comencé a sentir sus labios recorriendo mi cuello, giré mi cabeza para verlo y entonces comenzó a besarme, era lento y suave pero comenzó a subirla intensidad, ahora me sentía cada vez con más ganas de seguir besándolo y en algún punto terminé a horcajadas sobre él mientras que sus manos estaban en mis glúteos apretándolos y mis brazos rodeaban su cuello.  
Nos separamos unos segundos y sus labios bajaron nuevamente a mi cuello para besarlo, cerré los ojos y levanté la cabeza dándole más acceso a mi piel. Mis manos subieron a su cabello y comenzaron a acariciarlo, sus manos dentro de mi camisa masajeaban mi espalda, jamás había hecho esto, mis movimientos eran torpes y descuidados, estaba preocupado por hacer algo que no lo gustase a Castiel, tampoco quería que viese que era un inexperto. Sería muy humillante para mi si él notaba mi torpeza.  
Una parte de mi me decía que él probablemente ya lo sabía pero no parecía importarle, otra parte decía que esto no era buena idea y la última parte de mi gritaba que de callaran y disfrutaran el momento.

Al poco tiempo nuestras caderas estaban moviéndose en busca de fricción, cuando nuestros labios no estaban juntos me dedicaba a soltar pequeños jadeos con los ojos cerrados en todo momento, era demasiado excitante estar solos en medio de la nada.  
Las manos de Castiel estaban en mis glúteos apretando mientras que mis manos acariciaban los mechones de cabello en la nuca de Castiel.

Cuando íbamos de regreso a casa me dediqué a cantar todo el camino, Led Zeppelin sonó en el estéreo y canté a todo pulmón intentando no pensar en el castigo que mis padres me pondrían por llegar a casa a las dos de la mañana.

Cuando por fin llegué a casa me despedí de Castiel con un beso y salí del auto, esperé a que se alejase y entré a casa intentando hacer el menos ruido posible pero mis padres ya estaban esperándome en el salón. Tendríamos una larga plática sobre horarios. Solté un suspiro y tomé asiento en el sofá más cercano.

Lunes

Al estar castigado no pude ver a mis amigos el domingo, el lunes los saludé y comencé a contarles con detalle cómo había sido el sábado.

-Fue algo especial.-Sonreí asintiendo.

-Eres bastante suertudo por salir con tu Crush.-Charlie asintió.

-Y veo que no perdieron el tiempo para nada.-Benny palmeó mi hombro y me ruboricé.

Kevin se acercó y nos saludó, comenzó a preguntarnos por la tarea de cálculo y entonces todos los que se encontraban en el pasillo miraban fijamente la entrada mientras se susurraban unos a otros. Fruncí el ceño y llamé la atención de mis amigos para acercarnos a ver qué era lo que tenía a todos intrigados.

Al acercarnos mi corazón se detuvo al igual que mi respiración, miré fijamente a Castiel quien sonreía arrogantemente como casi siempre lo hacía, sus ojos se mantenía fijos en el frente mientras que su mano estaba entrelazada con la de Cara, quién miraba a las chicas como si fuese superior a ellas, juntos cruzaban el pasillo ante las miradas de todos sin prestar atención alguna, algunas voces se escuchaban cuchicheando por todo el pasillo. Charlie rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.  
Cuando Castiel pasó frente a mi me dio una pequeña mirada totalmente inexpresiva, como si no me conociese y siguió con su camino sin mirar atrás.

-Hace algunas horas escuché el rumor de que Cara y Castiel comenzaron a salir oficialmente ayer.-Dijo Kevin cuando todos se dispersaron y siguieron con sus actividades.-Se dice que llevaban varios meses viéndose.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-Preguntó Benny.

-Castiel vive frente a mi.-Kevin se encogió de hombros.-Bueno, me tengo que ir a clase, los veo luego.

-Dean...-Dijo Charlie aún sin dejar de abrazarme.

-No digas nada.-Negué con la cabeza, me alejé de ella y me dirigí al estacionamiento.

Me sentía tan humillado, me había usado para un rato para después botarme como si fuese desechable.

Castiel Novak es el idiota más perfecto que conozco.

No todo podía ser color de rosa, simplemente no me pasan cosas buenas y esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Fui usado descaradamente y era un tonto por creerle.

Castiel Novak, un gay de closet sin escrúpulos que estaba caliente y tuve la mala suerte de ser el primero en cruzarse con él.  
Nunca volvió a hablarme, algunas veces hicimos contacto visual y parecía querer comerme con la mirada pero jamás se atrevió a acercarse.

Nunca fuimos nada, pero siempre hubo algo... ese algo me hacía quedarme, esperanzado de que algún día estaríamos juntos.


End file.
